Rise and Fall Of Anastasia
by Davu
Summary: What if Alaska was in Hetalia and became a country? R for adult themes, violence and rape. Human names used. AlaskaXCanada and others.NOT POLITCALLY BASED
1. Angry Alfred and Bad Memories

Alfred was busy doing his usual mountain of paper work. He was so engrossed that he didn't hear the stomping of one of his states down the hall or the secretary yelling after it. The door creaked open and closed without a slight hesitation or a knock. "Uh… hey dad." Its' voice cracked a little. Alfred mumbled something, he wasn't even sure what it was. "Ho-how are you doing?" They were trying so hard to kill the tension, which didn't work with the distracted Alfred. Since his new boss took over Alfred did nothing but work on his person. He didn't visit them anymore, he just sat in his office doing paperwork.

There was a silence before the person spoke up again. "I've gotten really strong, built my own oil ridges and everything." Alfred just nodded. The person wrung the paper in their hands a bit more. "You remember our deal? Zat if I could support me-" their accent slipped! They took a breath and tried again. "m-m-myself I could be my own country."

Alfred didn't respond at first. "Yes, continue." He said with a wave of his arm. "I came here… secede." The person flinched away, but there was no reaction at all. They walked up to the edge of the desk, a little anxious. Still there was no yelling or screaming. "Here's paper for it, you just need sign. I'll be building government, so I won't stay home." The person began to back up to the door. "Da?" they whispered. Alfred only nodded. "Ok. I'll be going then. See you at conference." With that they briskly existed.

It took hours for Alfred to notice. In fact, Arthur and Francis had sat down and played a few rounds of solitaire before Alfred noticed the slight Russian accent. "Da?" he repeated looking up. He yelled at the others there. "When did you two get here!?"

"We arrive a while ago, you ignoramus." Arthur said, setting down his card.

"Why were you saying 'Da', mon cherri?"

"Uh… someone came to visit me. They said 'Da'…" Alfred drifted into though. "Was it Russia?" They all got the same scared expression on their faces. Instantly, they were all on their feet, searching the place over. Nothing. "If It was Russia, he would have left something." Arthurs eyes fell onto a stray paper on the floor. "Maybe, if you should keep your stuff in order you wouldn't be so scatter brained." Arthur's and Francis's scanned over the paper and felt a rock hit the pits of their stomachs. Alfred snatched it away before either could stop him.

"well, lemme finish up my paperwork…" Alfred read the paper swiftly as the two other men hid. His eyes widened and his hand dropped the paper.

"ANNA IS DOING WHAT?!" His voice shook the whole house. In his fit he picked up the couch both men were hiding behind and hauled it over his head.

"Il est fou!" Francis shouted. "Do something, 'Père'!" Arthur jumped up!

"Calm down you brute! You'll kill us all!" Alfred only growled. "I'll get her for this!" He tried to walk through the doorway with the couch still above his head.

After calming down the very distressed Hulk, they sat down in the evening room with wine. "How could you not expect this, blond?" Francis stated, tugging on a piece of Alfreds' hair.

"She's always been so loyal and happy! I mean, I knew she had her own 'separation party' but in this age who does?" Arthur sighed. "Do you remember the first time we met her, after Ivan sold her to us?"

_It was a cold day, colder than either Arthur, Alfred or Matthew experienced. Arthur knew it must have been because Ivan was in town. Alfred clung closer to Arthur, who picked him up in response and held him in his arms with his brother. _

"_So, Ivan's bad?" The younger one in his arms asked, clutching the uniform in his tiny hands._

"_You bet, Matthew! He'll eat you up!" The feistier one demonstrated how one might be eaten by Ivan. Matthew gasped and hid a bit more in his fluffy coat. Arthur scolded him. _

"_He's not bad Alfred and don't scare your brother like that!" Alfred frowned."Ivan is just different. Everyone is, remember that okay?" The two nodded and they all turned to continue starring off into the fog._

_It was just then that a dark form began to rise from the thick, frozen fog. "There he is!" Alfred yelled, pointing as Ivan approached them. Ivan, like Arthur, had a child within his own arms, only still dressed in moccasins and mouse hide. _

"_You have money, da?" Ivan asked, a slight song to it._

"_You don't think I'd actually try to cheat you Ivan?" Arthur asked, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a wad of cash. Ivan eyed it then set the child down and now could be seen clearly. It was a girl, white as her elder with long blonde hair and magenta eyes. Ivan knelt by her and whispered something in which she only nodded to. Ivan turned his attention back to Arthur who set down his children. "Alfred, I want you to grab her when I had him the money, okay?" Alfred nodded. "But what are we doing? Who is she?" Matthew mused. "She's your new sister. Ivan's giving her to us." Matthew didn't know how to react, he just nodded. _

_Slowly the groups merged and just as Arthur handed Ivan the money, Alfred reached out and tugged the other child over to him. Ivan smiled. "Well, it seems our trade is complete. Take good care of little Anastasia." And with that, he turned and walked away, leaving them in the fog._

_Anastasia looked from her group to the disappearing man and panicked. She pushed away from Alfred and tried to run after him. The others gasped and Arthur was the first to react. He easily caught up to her and scooped her up into his arms. She cried, cursing in Russian and another language Arthur didn't know, trying to get out of his grasp with no success. The other two joined in hugging her. When she finally settled down she looked England in the eye and said with a thick Russian accent: "I von't stay very long. E'll be me own countre soon."_


	2. A Night Alone

~~~~~Sorry for the late update, so many requests for other things!! Onwards to fluff!~~~~

Anastasia skipped up the steps and slipped quietly in the front door. She flinched as she drowned in the smell of cleaning chemicals and the lobster they were making. Matthew got this very British habit of cleaning when there was a special occasion. It made her think of him as a traitor to his French side, but living with Arthur had gotten him to live his way.

She snuck into the kitchen, hoping to catch him in surprise but he wasn't there. She scanned the kitchen once, twice, but clearly he wasn't there. Anastasia turned to see Matthew standing arms length away and gave out a little squeak. He smiled. "You should know better than to try to scare me anymore." He added before setting the box in his arms on the table. "Look what I found! I can't believe I kept them this whole time!" he opened it and presented some of Arthur's old china. Anastasia beamed at the delicate, hand painted designs. "Wow, look at the date on the back! 'August, 1839!' That's older than you!" she nudged him and both smiled from ear to ear. "You know what I'm thinking?" He asked, holding up a plate to her. She gasped. "Break them?" Matthews's heart stopped. "N-no!"

"Oh." She dropped her smile and turned away from him. Matthew hated seeing her not smiling, but he didn't want to sacrifice his nice china. He beamed a bit as an idea popped in his head. "How about you break just one plate? We have some extra-" he was cut off by her hugged him. "REALLY? CAN WE?" Matthew chuckled. "Just one and you have to clean up the mess." She smiled. "Okay, we'll do it out back!"

They took a plate out to the back yard. It was snowing so they both dressed in their warmest clothes. Anastasia held one side out to him. "We'll throw it together one three. Up and away from the house. It'll look just like a snowflake!" Matthew nodded. "Okay, one… two… three!" Up the plate went, joining the swirling white and she was right, it looked like a big snow flake. It quickly came back down and landed with a soft thud in the snow. They trumped over to see the damage. The plate was perfectly fine as Matthew picked it up and dusted it off. "Huh," she concluded "Snow is pretty soft."

The silence was broken when a voice rolled over the snowy hills, yelling "What?!" Matthew nearly ducked thinking it was an oncoming bomb. "What was that?"

"That might be Alfred finding the separation paper."

"What?! You didn't get him to sign it?"

"I panicked! He wasn't paying much attention to me and my accent slipped and do you want to be there when he sees that paper? I don't!"

"So he's not going to sign it?" She shook her head. "He'll sign it; we just need to give him time to think about it." She smiled slyly making Matthew shake a bit and take a step back. But it was gone just as fast it was there. She gave the other a worried look. "You ok?" He nodded deafly and she returned it.

They ate in silence, Matthew worrying over Anna's plan. What did Alfred have to 'think' about? What would happen if he didn't sign it? More importantly, what would happen if he did? Alfred and Matthew talked a lot about the possibility that she would re-joined Ivan. Ever since then Alfred filled her head with stories of how evil he was.

After dinner Matthew felt awkward after dinner, so he offered some wine and a sit by the fire. Usually his wine was for special occasions, but Matthew wanted Anna (and himself!) to feel comfortable again, like the days they lived together. They sat side by side, sipping at their wine glasses. Anna stared into the fire with a look that Matthew couldn't recognize. He found himself starring at her, wondering what she was thinking. Half the bottle disappeared at the blink of an eye and Matthew finally got the courage to ask her. "What are you thinking, eh?" his vision was a bit blurred as she whipped around to face him. A slight blush washed her face as she asked "Huh what?"

"What… are…. You… thinking, eh?" He said slower, taking a breath in between each word. Her eyes widened. "Nothing. I mean, nothing big. Just thinking." She began to turn away again. Matthew reached across and wrapped a hand around her chin and turned her back to him. "Nooo…. Tell me what." She looked him over, her blush deepening. "I… umm…" she leaned into him, closing her eyes.

Matthew went into shock. Was she kissing him? Did she like him? Did he like her? How should he kiss her? All was answered instantly when Anna crashed her head onto his shoulder. "Anna?" he shook her slightly. She muttered something in her sleep and grabbed onto his shirt to keep him from moving. The notion made him blush, but he didn't move her. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and laid back. She fit into his curves like they were pieces of a puzzle. He signed into her hair and dozed off happily to the greatest night of sleep.


	3. Making Friends

_NEXT CHAPTER! You guys have fun reading 4 pages full chapter. THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T FOR TEEN BECAUSE OF INDICATED NUDITY!! MORE FLUFF! XD_

Anastasia woke up to a very cold nose running up her arm and burring itself into her hand. She groaned from the oncoming head ache. She always got them when she drank, thank fully Matthew didn't have (or want) a lot of alcohol. She brought her hand up to rub her forehead as she snuggled more into the pillows. The polar bear followed it to peer at her face. "Who?" he whispered; he was always pretty quite. She opened her mouth to answer him, but stopped. A hand (that originally was on the small of her back; why didn't she feel it before?!) ran up her spine to rest on her shoulder blades.

"Canada!" She yelped as she sat up. She had been snuggling up to him! When did this happen?! She rubbed her head again to jog her memory. That's right; she had clonked out when she leaned in to whisper into his ear. But why hadn't he woke her up and sent her to bed? She glared at him still sleeping under her. "Weirdo." She whispered, climbing off the couch and replacing herself with Kuromaru.

It was still only 5 am; she really didn't have to leave until 6 or 7. So she tried taking her time getting dressed, adjusting her coat several times, but even then it was only 5:45. She huffed, cursing time for taking forever and sat on the floor next to the couch. Kuromaru had fallen asleep on Matthews' chest and Matthew had his hands around him as he did her. She smiled on the scene and rubbed the polar bears head before turning to the blonde. She moved a stray hair from his face, watching his serene expression. She couldn't help but smile as she reached her hand up and flicked him on the head.

He grunted and snapped his eyes open. "Huh?" he sat up, holding his head but for a different reason. Kuromaru tumbled to his legs, but fell right back to sleep. "What? Anna? What's wrong?" He said once he noticed her. She blinked then turned away. Why did she wake him? She flushed when he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. Are you okay?" She turned back to him. "Why were we asleep on the couch?" It was his turn to blush. "I… um…. Well, we were both really tired. And you were already sleeping." She frowned at him and saw that she needed to leave. Anna stood, startling him a little bit. "Weirdo. I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" She straightened her coat and hat. "I'm going to get support from the other countries! Hopefully Alfred would have signed it when I get back." And before he could say anything else, she left. He stared after her and sighed and patted the sleeping bears head. "She's going to do something drastic, eh?" The bear didn't reply in his sleep and he didn't expect one.

Anna wanted to visit as many countries as she could in one day without being stopped. No matter how her plans went down, she'd be narrowly missing the two countries that could stop her. She decided to start in Asia and head west; also because Kiku had a present for her.

She skipped up to the door and rang. He scuffled up in his kimono and jumped at her presence. "Hey!" She yelled, holding her arms out to him. He stared at her for a moment. "It's good to see you too." He answered as vague as he could. She giggled. "It's me, Anastasia!" he nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yes, of course I knew that. Please come in." he answered quickly, gesturing her to enter. She stepped in eagerly without taking off her shoes. He glared slightly. "I thought you would wait for me to mail you the package." He watched her as she left him there holding the door open. "Well I need it today, so I came to say hi!" Kiku hurried after her, hoping she wouldn't-

"Hey! Hi!" she yelled as she entered the tea room where Feliciano and Ludwig waited for their comrades' return. Ludwig looked like she had thrown something at him and Feliciano greeted her happily. "Hola! Who might you be?" Kiku slipped by to introduce her. "This is Anastasia, she's Alfred's daughter."

"Wow! I didn't know Alfred had any children!...Can countries have children?" Feliciano sang while Ludwig sat in even more shock. Ana nodded. "Yeah! Well, we're not really related but it's complicated." Ludwig nodded, but his mind was racing with ideas. If this is Alfred's daughter, she could be used as leverage to gain Alfred's attack force! If he could control her, he could potentially control Alfred! Ludwig beamed and joined in with the meaningless conversation the two were having. Not wanting to be in the middle of this, Kiku left to gather the package.

"So how is Alfred? Is he feeling ill in any sort of way?" Anna blinked at him. "Um… no, Alfred is fine. Although the other day me and Matthew TOLD him NOT to eat the whole tub of ice cream in one sitting, but he didn't listen and he got a HUGE brain freeze." Feliciano laughed. "Ludwig loves ice cream almost as I love pasta! And the other day he was eating some, except he wasn't eating it from the tub he was-" Ludwig flushed and covered his mouth even as he went on. Anna sat back a bit in surprise, but said nothing in response. They sat there as the Italian went on with Ludwig silencing him until he stopped. Ludwig removed his hand and looked at the other. "Something's we keep to ourselves Feliciano." Feliciano frowned. "You don't mean pasta do you?" Ludwig was side-swiped. "Pasta? No.. I guess you can keep sharing pasta." He beamed. "Yay! I love sharing pasta with everyone!"

Kiku returned and was not surprised at the blush on Ludwig's face and Anna sitting as far as possible from the two. He sat down and held the brown sack out to her. She took it and smiled. "Ah! Can I use your bathroom? I want to wear it." Kiku gave her a weird look and then nodded. "It's down the hall, third to the right." She smiled and left to change. "What did you give her?" Feliciano asked the instant she was gone. "Just a nice cosplaying outfit, they're very popular in the states now."

"What outfit?" Kiku rubbed his head. "You know that TV show 'Sailor Moon'?" Feliciano nodded and Ludwig face-palmed already connected the dots. "I gave her the Sailor Venus one." Feliciano laughed then stopped. "Which ones that?"

Anna came back in now, her coat still hiding what she was wearing. "Thanks! It fits perfectly!" She put the empty sack on the table and smiled. They all gazed up at her in surprise as she turned to leave. "Well, I gotta go visit your brothers so I'll talk to you later!" and with that she bounded out the door. Kiku and Ludwig looked at each other, then to the bag in between them. Kiku spoke up first. "Is she?"

"Maybe." Feliciano looked from one to the other. "What? What do you mean?" Ludwig face-palmed again and Kiku turned to answer him. "She was naked."

Anna skipped happily to Yao's house, her new outfit lifting her spirit. She took her time climbing up the steps. She knocked on the door excitingly and waited. No answer. She knocked again. No answer. She banged on the door and kicked at it. "OKAY! OKAY! I'M COMING ARU!" Yao yelled from within. He answered the door with a frown on his face. "What is it aru?" he blinked once at her smiling face and came to an instant conclusion. "Ivan, aru?" The comment made her face drop instantly. "No. I'm Anastasia! I'm Alfred's daughter." Yao nodded stiffly at the sound of the Americans name. "You're name is Russian isn't it, aru?" he asked, leaning on the doorframe. It was Anna's turn to get agitated. "Yes it is Russian. I was found by Ivan but Arthur took me in. Can we talk inside?" Yao crossed his arms. "No. I don't see why that would help aru."

"Maybe it'll make you stop being so mean."

"We'll I can't help if you're being a jerk. At least Kiku was warmer then you." Yao scoffed. "You don't know Kiku like I do! You don't know what he does to those who love him!" The conversation had hit a rough spot, but Anna kept talking. "Well maybe if you let me inside and we sat down to talk?" Without any delay he slammed the door shut. Anna scoffed and kicked the door before giving up.

Anna turned to walk towards the next neighbor when Yong jumped out of the bushes. "HEY! Why did you do that?" Anna screamed and fell over. "What?!" Yong knelt next to her. "Why did you piss of dad like that?" She took a few breaths before answering him. "I don't know what I did to piss him off! Care to enlighten me weirdo?" Yong frowned but told her anyways. "First you didn't answer him very nicely when he asked if you were Ivan, which makes you suspicious. Second, you said you were Alfred's daughter and Yao hates Alfred. Third-" Anna stopped him. "Wait… were you listening to the conversation?" Yong laughed. "Yeah, I do all the time!" she gave him a scared look and sat silent. "So third!"

"If you're keen on helping me, why don't you convince Yao to help me convince Alfred to let me be?" Yong smiled. "I can think of a good way to convince him." He stood and held his hand out to assist her up and to shake. "Alright! But only if I get to invade your boobs." Anna took his hand while he was talking and stood before him. "What?" she asked but not before he grabbed her chest. Both stood perplexed at the other. Anna punched him under the chin and he let go. "Why did you do that?!" She screamed at him as he recovered. "You're a woman?!" Anna scoffed. "Yes!! Yes I am!" Yong wiped his hands on his legs. "Well just forget our deal then." He turned to go.

"WHAT! After you molested me?! I don't think so!" Anna grabbed his hand and turned him back. "What? It's not my fault you're a girl! I don't like girls!"

"But we still have a deal! You molested me and now you gotta help me!" Yong sighed and pulled his hand out of her grasp. "Fine! I'll help you." He scoffed and walked towards Yao's yelling "You're welcome!" behind him.

Anna couldn't believe how easily her mood was spoiled. She kicked a rock out of her path. What was with Yao? What was with Yong?! He had to be the first person to step up and admit he was gay! Even if he didn't notice he said it, he still said it. She sighed and hoped the next person would be a lot more fun than the others.

She wondered aimlessly for an hour after that, not planning ahead enough to bring a map or even learn of all the countries in Asia. She began to worry when the temperature starting climbing pretty high. Her coat was too heavy for that kind of weather, but she couldn't risk others seeing her outfit before its true use was installed. She scanned the ruins she was in for any sign of life, then unbuttoned her coat and whipped it in the wind. It felt great! She sighed at the loss of excess heat and took off her hat too. Her hair felt drenched with sweat so she shook it to get it aired off.

But she couldn't stay too long; she had other things to do. She put her coat back on and just as she picked up her hat she heard the meow of a cat. Anna turned to see a grey cat just staring at her. She smiled. "Hey little one! Are you lost?" As she approached it she saw there were other cats, just a few feet out of sight before. The grey cat ran to join them and Anna followed. When she got to the other cats she saw a man sleeping under the group of cats. "AHH! They're eating him! Weird cannibal cats!" She began wildly pulling them off and setting them nicely aside. Once they were all removed she saw he was perfectly fine.

"Cats sure do love this guy." She commented causing the man to stir. He awoke and blinked at her. Without her hat and her tan coat she looked like a giant cat. Hercules blushed and sat up. "Ah." He commented calmly, leaving her questioning. "Um… hi?" He nodded in response. "I'm Anna. Who are you?" "Hercules. Are you a giant cat?" Anna blinked. "What? No!" Hercules sighed and rubbed her hair. "You look like a very cute one though." Anna blushed too, but pushed his hand away and stood. He followed and grabbed onto her coat. "What are you doing down here?"

"I'm asking people for help in the next world meeting. Will you help?" The geek tugged her hair a bit then looked her in the eyes. They stood like that for a second, Anna freaking and Hercules thinking. "Sure." He said still calm and collected. Anna laughed nervously and took a step back. "Well, thanks."

"No problem, giant kitty." She frowned at him. "I'm not a cat!" she hissed. "Of course you aren't motherfucker!" Sadiq yelled before jumping into the scene, kicking Hercules in the side as he did. Hercules fell and Sadiq stepped on him like he was a conquered piece of land. He laughed. "Why are you asking a lazy pig like him? I'll help you like he'd ever be able to!" He laughed again, sounding like a king that conquered new land.

"Um… you can help me if you get off him." Anna said but didn't wait for him respond and knocked him off. Hercules hugged her and Sadiq scoffed. "You're on his side!?" He yelled up. She sighed and held out a hand to him. "I don't care for your 'sides', I just need help!" Sadiq stood without her help. "I'll help you, of course! Just as long as it hurts that dumb ass!" He pointed at Hercules, who physically stiffened. "You're just swinging wildly you boar." As the two started arguing again Anna walked off, scoffing at their almost marriage spats. Hercules noticed this and catch up with her easily. "Hey." He said and she turned. He took a few shaky steps forward, raised his hands…

And hugged her. Anna was a little surprised; even more when he let go and whispered "You're very fluffy." and walked away.

Anna decided to swallow her pride after this and head North, begging to met someone else before she found herself in dangerous lands. She shivered at the thought of the land Northern from here; it seemed to sit menacingly on top of the whole world, but she knew there was a few places before there so she would be moderately safe. She breathed a deep breath and headed north.

It didn't take long to see houses again and she easily found herself in a development full of houses. The street was quite except for the faint sounds of a grand piano. Curiosity hooked her and she followed it to the biggest house in the whole neighborhood. It was surprisingly not surrounded with a fence, but a well kept shrubbery. Anna caught herself about to crawl through it. 'Why am I going in there? What if they have an attack dog or something?' She glances around for any sort of sign of one and sees a bit of pink in the bushes next to her. She reaches her hand out and grabs it which earns her a gasp from the wearer of the pink.

A baby faced girl revealed herself, seeming taken a back at Anna's presence. "You're not Gilbert. Who are you?" Anna smiled. "I'm Anna, Alfred's daughter. Who are you?" The girl opened her mouth to answer she snapped into attention. "What-" "shh. The music stopped." Both girls looked up to see what had happened and nearly screamed at the crash of pots and pans. "Sounds like Gilberts been spotted. Time to go!" She jumped up, grabbing Anna's hand and bolting them away from the house and into a nearby forest.

"So what are you doing here? Isn't your house quite a ways away?" Anna nodded. "Yeah, but I'm going to declare independence at the next meeting of the Nations, so I'm getting support. Want to help me?" The girl thought for a moment and shook her head. "Older brother says I shouldn't help strangers."

"Then why don't you tell me your name, then we won't be such strangers. And you already know my name." She shook her head again. "Older brother says I shouldn't give people my name. I'm sorry that I'm not helping, but brother takes good care of me." Anna felt a sinking feeling at that and jumped to change the subject. "How about I give you a nickname? Is 'Haida(1)'?" Inupiat smiled and agreed. "Great! Hey, how about you hang with me for a while? That way we'll get to be friends!" 'Haida' agreed.

The two traveled even farther North, talking about brothers and what they hate and love. The two soon were closer than either could imagine. Anna forgot about why she was even out there, until 'Haida' stopped at a certain house to stare at it curiously. "Who's house is this?" 'Haida' snapped out of her gaze. "Huh? Oh, it's Feliks' house. I just saw Toris in the window."

"Feliks and Toris… Oh! Toris stayed at Alfred's for a while didn't he?" Without an answer, Anna bounced up to the door and rang it. "Wait! Anna!" 'Haida' tugged on her arm. "Older brother says that Toris was owned by Ivan for a while and Feliks is a crazy crossdresser! We should-" The door sprang open to reveal a grumpy looking blond. "What is it? I was totally winning and stuff!"

"Hi! I'm Anna, Alfred's daughter! And this 'Haida'! Well her name's not 'Haida', that's the nickname I gave her-"

"Like oh my gosh! You're totally Vash's sister! How did you like, get out of the house?" Feliks interrupted, nearly jumping on her. "That's, totally awesome! No one ever sees you, like, without him anymore!" 'Haida' looked frightened to be so close to him, so Anna stepped in when she saw Toris just inside. "Toris! I haven't seen you in a long time!" Toris jumped slightly at his name being said, but joined the group. "Hey Anna! What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I'm getting support from people so Alfred will let me be my own country!" Toris frowned. "That's a little mean to your brother. You he treats you like that cause he loves you." Feliks laughed. "Right, ignoring your only, like, daughter is totally the perfect way to show your love!" "I'm not-" "Like how Ivan totally 'loved' you?" Toris glared at the smiling blond at his last statement and left. Feliks smiled at the others faces. "Its ok, he'll like, totally get over it. You like, totally have our support." Anna smiled, thanked him, took 'Haida' back and left him to care for the angry Toris.

A block away, the smaller brought up a great question. "Anna, the meeting isn't for 3 more years. Why are you getting support now?" Anna smiled that forbidden smile. "Alfred's going to call an emergency meeting in a few days." 'Haida' was even more confused. "Why?"

"He's gonna try to prove me wrong." Anna paused at the thought of what Alfred was doing now. "Where next? I've been guessing this whole time."

"You've been guessing? Why don't we visit older brother?" Anna smiled. "Okay! I want to meet 'Vash'." The girls smiled at each other and hopped off southward.

The house was clean and well kept, but with barb wire lacing everywhere, making it seem like a potential battlefield. They stepped inside and the house seemed just as cozy as it did outside, without the wire. "Vash! I'm home!! I brought a friend too!" They walked through the halls looking for him and just as they were going to give up, he found them.

Vash had jumped out from his room and smacked Anna in the face with the butt of his AK. She tumbled a bit, but held her balance. Vash continued his beating until she hit the floor. "Brother! That's my friend!" 'Haida' yelled, going to her side. "What is she doing here?! And what do you mean friend?!"

They argued for a bit before 'Haida' ran to get a medical kit and Vash reluctantly dragged her to the couch. After the situation calmed down, 'Haida' looked down at her brother. "What?" he asked her sourly at which she flinched slightly at. "Y-you haven't said sorry yet brother. It was an accident, so you have to say sorry." Vash frowned as a response, but it faltered and died at the look of sadness 'Haida' had. He sighed and turned to Anna, who looked back. "I'm… I'm sorry." He whispered. "Anna."

"I'm sorry Anna." Anna nodded. "Apology accepted."

"Now, give her a kiss." This comment made the two jump. "What?! A kiss?" Anna yelled. "Older brother always gives me a kiss when he apologizes to me. If he really means it, he needs to give you a kiss." Vash flushed a deep red and sad nothing, while Anna looked from one to the other. "You kiss your sister?" she exclaimed at Vash. "Just a peck you pervert!" They sat in silence for a moment. "O-okay. If you really think its nessessary." The two faced each other again and leaned in, eyes closed. Just as their lips touched, 'Haida' pulled her digital camera out, snapped a quick picture and hid it in the folds of her dress right before the two separated like mad. "Okay! Apology Accepted!"

"Oh would you look at the time! I have to go!" They looked like they were caught doing worse things, both red as apples. Anna dashed for the door. "It was nice meeting you, see you both in a few days bye!" 'Haida' waved goodbye and turned back to her brother, who was fuming. "You know I did that for you. I don't like her." She sat next to him gracefully. "I know, but she's my only friend. So try okay?" Vash nodded.

_  
Anna's first misadventure done. This chapter is just so you get who all hates her and how oddly social she is. Not totally necessary, maybe I'll change it later.  
1)Haida is a Native American Tribe in Alaska and Canada. Since Lichtenstein doesn't have a human name, I gave her a nickname. If anyone finds her name, I'll gladly replace her nickname. In the meantime, its that. don't shoot me!_


	4. Plan Reveiled and British Thoughts

_Awww!! England gets a whole chapter dedicated to him!! :D UKe XD And you guys get to find out, what exactly is Anna thinking! What's England going to do about the guilt he feels? ALL…. NOW! And I have English connections for all those swear words_

Anna felt her travels today had reached their peak for today. She had been insulted, molested, mistaken for a cat, almost caught spying, assaulted and kissed. She felt physically drained, but well aware the hardest thing was yet to come. There was only one way home, take a boat across the ocean; but she had to get to the ocean first, which meant passing by Francis and Arthurs houses. This proved dangerous.

Anna straightened her jacket and hat and took a few deep breathes before passing by the more dangerous of the two: Francis. His house stretched for the grey sky, seeming empty. Maybe the owner had gone to frolic down streets drunkly. She didn't care, he wasn't there, so he wasn't a bother. None the less, she sneaked past the mansion being caution of doing anything too attention grabbing.

Nothing happened, much to her own surprise. As she closed in on the next unwanted residence, she unbuttoned her coat but held it closed. It was a defense, not an attack so she had to keep her outfit concealed until it was needed.

She approached the clean cut house with a cupid statue and lily pond with suspicion. She peeked over the little stone wall, trying to see if he was home too. The estate was mostly dark except for the reading room. Arthur sat on the couch sipping his tea, engrossed in a book. Perfect! Alfred always said the best way to distract a brit was to give him tea. She didn't need to sneak anymore, even though it was quite fun.

"Bon après-midi, mon petit Anna." She flipped around in surprise. "F-Francis! Hey." The Frenchman smiled in response, but that faded when his gazed dropped to her outfit. "Mon cheri may I ask, what are you wearing?" Anna tried to close her coat and button it up. "Oh this? It's nothing. Just an old outfit."

"Non, non! Let me see!" They fought over the buttons of her coat until Anna lost her balance, leaving the coat splayed open and Francis kneeling in front of her. "Quelle surprise! What is this?" He tugged at the big blue bow. "Such a nice outfit for you to wear for me." He whispered, trailing his hand down to her stomach. "It's not for you; it's just something I've had!" Anna tried to worm away from his advances, but he had draped an arm around her. "S'il vous plait, let me just adore you in this a bit longer." Her face reddened as he drifted farther down and started tugging on the bottom near her thigh. "Francis, stop!" She tried to push him off, but he was stronger than her and was closing the gap very slowly.

A boot flew in and connected with the offenders side, rolling him off of her. "You bloody arse! She said stop!" The Brit kicked the other a few times for good measure before pulling her up and dragging her towards the house. "Arthur! I didn't need your help!" She dug her heels into the ground to stop, be he was unaffected. "Arthur! Stop! I'm fine! Let me go!"

He snapped at this and spun on his heel, mouth open and brows knit together; but it all dropped as he looked at her outfit. He froze out of surprise, perfect! Anna tugged at her trapped wrist to free it, but he had a death grip. She tugged hard and harder not caring if she bruised, but nothing worked. "Anna…" He commented calmly starting to shake with anger, a dark shadow falling over his face. He couldn't continue with his explosion instead he wrapped her coat tightly around her, picked her up and walked inside where he dropped her on the couch and glared down at her.

Anna smiled awkwardly up at his infuriation. "Hey Arthur. How are you today?" he ignored her again, balling his fists up and still shaking. Anna curled her feet up to her chest, preparing for it.

"What are you doing here missy?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Whatever I want. I'm becoming my own free country and I can do anything!" Arthur scoffed loudly. "You are not! And eve as a country you can't do anything you want!"

"I am too!! Alfred's going to sign the tready soon!"

"And what if he doesn't?"

"Well that's that why I got help today! If he doesn't, I'll make him." Arthur slowly recognized the threat behind that. "You-you're threatening to start a world war!"

"Yeah? So? That's how Alfred got his independence, so it's how I'll get mine!"

"You'd kill to get your independence?!"

"If it comes down to it, yes!" Arthur scoffed again at her. Anna wouldn't budge on the subject. She would drag the whole world into battle if it meant she could be free. It wasn't that she hated Alfred, it's that she'd do anything in the world to be on her own.

"Then why the stuff are you dressed like that?! Have you fallen off your rocker?!" his face was as red as an apple, Anna felt like she could hold one up to his face and they'd be the same. "I have not! It's a defense! Just in case I ran into you!" Of course, it wasn't the only reason she had worn the outfit but it was the one he would care to hear. "Defense? It's utterly revealing and…Blimey! Did Alfred tell you to wear it?" Anna scoffed. "No! That's perverted Arthur, my own Dad telling me to wear something like this!! I don't know what you heard about how he treats the states, but I can tell you they're all lies!" "What?! You blinkered git! You think I'd listen to the bloody rumors about my own daughter?!" Anna was about to yell back at him, but stopped at the word 'daughter'. "Arthur, did you hit your head? I've never lived with you?"

Arthur scoffed, clearly still pretty agitated. "Is that a new tatic to try and upset me? Of course you lived with me! I am your father!" Anna shook her head and stood. She was a little taller than the other and she hoped that might intimidate him even though he was a lot stronger than her. "Don't turn this into a mind game! I know who my father is and you're not him! I never remember spending more than 1 hour talking to you let alone living with you!" Arthur's anger was washed away with concern. Did she really not remember him, their dysfunctional family? "Anna…"

"Plus, I would totally remember living with such a stuck up jerk as yourself!" Arthur huffed and hooked her ear in his hand, pulling it hard. Anna yelped and curled down to try and lessen the pain. "You. Will not. Speak to your father that way!" He yelled in the ear he had trapped and tugging her by it to his bedroom. "Owowowowow!! Let go! What are you doing?!"

"You are going to wear appropriate clothes miss! You will look proper!" he released her and sat her on the bed after closing and locking the door. "I agree, she needs a better look." The Frenchman purred from the window sill he leaned on. "Francis!! What are you doing in my house!?" Anna grabbed one of the pillows and hid her body behind it the best she could as Arthur backed up into his dresser in surprise. "Well helping you dress votre ange of course Arthur, let's see the clothes you have to offer." He crossed to the dresser Arthur was against and waited. "A-alright then, but you try ANYTHING and you're out!" Francis raised his hands in defense. "My hands do what they want, I cannot command them as much as you command your people!" Anna threw the pillow at him, hitting him clearly upside the head as Arthur pulled some girl clothes out. Why did Arthur have girl clothes!? "Perverts." She grumbled as they selected an outfit for her(something very fashionable too because of Francis) and locked her in the bathroom to change.

Anna left in a sour mood, seeing as Arthur burned her Sailor Moon outfit in his fireplace and had nearly thrown her hat and coat in there too if she hadn't stopped him. The two men watched her depart down the now dark street before turning to each other. "Francis… she doesn't remember." Arthur was heartbroken. His one daughter didn't care to remember the years they spent together. Did she hate him?

"She doesn't remember what mon cher?" He asked calmly, relaxing on the couch without a care. "She doesn't remember me! Us! The family! She says Alfred's her dad. Do you think he did something?" He settled down next to him, his whole body seemed to droop into the couch from ache and sadness. Francis wrapped his arms around the Englishman and holding him to his chest. "Non, Alfred would never do anything to harm a hair on her head." Arthur sighed, not caring to put up his usual fight. He was too tired and just wanted comfort from the other "Then, why?" Francis ran his hand through the dirty blond hair." Je ne sais pas. We'll ask little Alfred about it tomorrow, oui? You need rest." The man on him rustled his head slightly, slipping into sleep dreaming of the past.

_Arthur loved America for its vivid blue skies. He could watch the puffs of white float over the sea of beauty. "Arzer! Arzer! Look, I dresved myself!" Arthur turned to see Anna had in fact dressed herself. Her day dress was brown with red bows, she loved red, and her shoes matched. The other thing out of place was her hair was still a mess. She had tried to tie it in two bows, but strands hung loose all over one in particular fell right between her eyes. He chuckled at her and motioned her over. "Perfect, but your hair is a mess! Let me fix it!"_

"_No, I like it like this!"_

"_It looks horrible! Let me fix it!!"_

"_Nooo~" and with that she ran off and Arthur chased her through the whole house. This was her favorite game, run from Arthur. He always won though, being bigger and faster than her. He scooped her up and sat her in his lap, tugging the bows out and combing her hair with his hands."No,no,no,no!" she wiggled in his lap still smiling. "Bloody-Stay still and I'll let you have a tart, okay!" Anna perked at the sound of a tart and stopped her struggles, sitting like a little angel in his lap. Arthur fixed her hair quickly, but sadly the strand in her eyes refused to do anything but hang there. "There, all done." Anna turned and smiled up at him. She hadn't grown a single inch since she started living with them, but Alfred and Matthew had grown past her. So much that Alfred though he could be on his own, the stupid git. Would Anna leave him too?_

_ "Arzerr!" Anna pouted tugging on his dress shirt a bit, snapping him out of his depressed thoughts. "Tart pwease!" he smiled at her displeased face. "You're right, I promised one. Let's get one!" She squealed and got off his lap so he could get her one. He walked to the kitchen, the little one in tow behind him when the door bell rang. "I gwet, I gwet!" She sang rushing to the door and answering it. "Alfred!" She cheered and giggled from the other room, but Arthur felt a rock drop in him. Why was he here? _

_  
He rushed into the entry to see Alfred in his uniform, muddy and tired with Anna tucked in one arm. He was tickling her and smiling at her until he saw Arthur. They both glared at each other making the air around them feel like a lead weight. "What do you want?" Arthur chocked out, trying to hide as much anger he could. He didn't want Anna scared, she still loved them both. "I wanted to talk to you. About Anna." He set her down gently and knelt to her height the best he could. "Mwe?" She asked, a little confused and uncomfortable being between the two. Arthur copied Alfred and knelt to her height. "What do you want with Anna? She can't help you, she's too little."_

"I don't want her to help me. Anna, do you want to come with me?" Alfred extended his hand to her, gently but there was still force behind it. The meaning of his visit hit Arthur like a ton of bricks. He wanted to take Anna away from him. How dare he! "You think I'm unfit to take care of her? Look at yourself! You remind me of a pig in a pen!"

"I know you'll treat her just as you treated me! You'll control her and ignore her when she needs you most! I'd take much better care of her!"

"You just want to use her as resources! You can't even look after yourself!"

"How about we just let her choose?" They're attentions turned back to the little girl between them, her eyes watering a little out of confusion. "Anna? Who do you want to live with?" She looked between the two. "Wha? I-I don't know… I miss Alfred, b-but Arzer…"

"Anna, you have to choose." Alfred commanded, his hand still extended towards her.

"Alfred! Don't rush her!" Arthur reached to her too, trapping her between her hands. "Just come with me Anna. Alfred will leave and we'll have that tart, okay?"

"You don't really want me to leave, do you?" Anna let a few tears slip from her eyes at Alfreds comment.

"Noo!" She cried, throwing herself at him. "I don't want Alfred to leave!! I miss you!! I want to be with Alfred!" Alfred smiled wickedly, knowing saying that would win her to his side. "You idiot! She doesn't want to live with you, she doesn't want you to leave!"

"What a sore loser!" Alfred easily picked her up and standing to leave. "You just don't want to admit she doesn't love you as much as you thought!" That hit Arthur hard, did she really love him?

"Huh? No! Arzer!" Anna complained in her brothers arms, reaching for the elder over her captors shoulder. "It's alright Anna, you don't have to put up with him anymore! It'll just be you and me!" Alfred left as quickly as he came, Anna crying loudly against him for the other. Arthur felt like he might shatter. He was losing everything he loved. Slowly. Slowly.

_It would be almost 70 years before he'd get to see her again._

_Awww!!! Poor Arthur!! I'm sorry if me trying to type a Russian accent turned out weird. OTL I dunno Russian at all except yes and no. I promise you guys only one more flashback, so you don't have to deal with this much anymore. 3_


End file.
